Umbrella
by pinksnowboots
Summary: A short and fluffy little Giripan drabble. Japan takes a walk and gets caught in the rain.


Ok, so I _really_ should be working on my other story (Camera Confessions), especially since I'm gotten so many favorites and alerts and reviews, which I am so grateful for! But I planned it as a really long oneshot and then just kind of started it, so I'm still trying to figure out where it's going. Anyway, this had been my first chance to write in a couple days and I got a random idea for some Giripan fluff. I love this pairing-they're very quiet, but they fit each other so well. Anyway, I will be working on Camera Confessions soon, but for now, hope you will be satisfied with this.

Warnings-None really. Shonen-ai, but that's about it.

Disclaimer-If I owned Hetalia, there would be a lot more about the Nordics and Giripan. And it would all be canon. But I don't, so it's not. Sadness.

Please enjoy! Reviews always make me smile!

* * *

Kiku shivered. He had simply been taking a walk over lunch at the latest world meeting. He walked alone because it was really the only way to clear his head after the constant bickering that happened every world meeting. Alfred and Arthur were still releasing their unresolved sexual tension through fighting, Ivan was not so subtly stalking Yao, (and being even less subtly stalked by Belarus), Romano was exhausting his extensive knowledge of profanities while Antonio looked on adoringly, Matthew was trying to avoid being sat upon, Francis was trying to grope everyone in sight, Elizabeta was trying to take pictures of said groping, Sealand was generally being a pest, Feliks was in serious danger of a wardrobe malfunction, Vash was taking potshots at anything that moved, and Heracles was asleep.

In other words, everything was perfectly normal and it was driving Kiku up the wall.

Being a generally subdued Asian nation, the chaos was very difficult to deal with. It was very hard to agree with everybody when nobody agreed with each other.

Hence why Kiku had taken a solitary stroll over lunch to get away from the insanity. Although he wouldn't have minded the company of a certain cat loving Greek.

Heracles and Kiku got along so well partially because they were so similar. Both tended to be calm in the midst of chaos, although Kiku tried to mediate, while Heracles was often napping. They both had distinctly unique cultures and were respectful but interested in each other's way of life. They could hold quiet conversation or sit in comfortable silence, usually with a couple cats nearby.

However, there were some distinct differences that complicated (or perhaps invigorated) their friendship. Heracles came from a culture where sexuality was open and passionate, while Kiku was reserved and easily embarrassed. Initially, the Greek had caused the smaller man much discomfort at his tendency to be physical, no matter whether it was a friendly arm over the other's shoulders or a platonic embrace in greeting. But eventually, Heracles had learned to respect the Japanese man's boundaries. Kiku appreciated this and gradually allowed Heracles to stretch his boundaries and share his personal space.

At the present moment, the Greek's presence would be welcome. Kiku was walking through the London streets in the freezing rain. It had been a sudden downpour, and he had been caught unawares with a fair distance back to the meeting place and no umbrella.

Still, Kiku remained calm, only registering mild annoyance. But then he began to get cold. And wet. And his thoughts went to the warmth of Heracles' body when he sat especially close.

These kind of thoughts were quite embarrassing to the Japanese. He had long since realized that he had some sort of _feelings _ for the Greek, but his lack of experience on the subject, as well as his timid nature, kept him from doing anything about these alien desires.

Kiku was so caught up in his guilty thoughts of Heracles' arms around him that he actually could feel them, the warmth, the comforting possessiveness of the gesture.

"Kiku?"

Oh. The reason he could feel Heracles' arms around his waist was that Heracles was there and had, in fact, just slipped his arms around the Japanese's waist. Which was, actually, quite pleasant, but the shock of realizing that the Greek was actually there made Kiku jump.

"Heracles-san?"

"I saw you walking without an umbrella. You looked cold." Heracles explained, releasing Kiku and facing the smaller man with a protective look.

"Thank you Heracles-san. I was cold."

"But not anymore?" Heracles smiled fondly at Kiku's blush.

Kiku was uncomfortable at the proximity of the taller man for a new reason. It awakened these new feelings in Kiku's chest. Heracles looked down at the blushing Japanese tenderly and all Kiku could think about was his inexplicable desire to close the distance and kiss the Greek.

Kiku would normally never do such a thing. He was much to reserved, too formal. But maybe the rain altered his senses. Or maybe it was the affection that he could see in Heracles' smile.

For whatever reason, Kiku rose up on his toes and pressed his lips to the Greek's in a short, chaste kiss.

Heracles' lips were slightly chapped, but felt softer than Kiku had imagined (and yes, he had imagined kissing Heracles. Not that he would admit it.) He barely had time to register the feel of the Greek's mouth before he pulled away, embarrassed.

"Kiku?" Heracles did not look angry or disgusted, only surprised.

"Um…Heracles-san…" Kiku was at a loss for words. Such an action, especially from him, could not be easily explained away.

"Did you know that in many cultures it's considered very romantic to kiss someone in the rain?" Heracles smiled happily, giving Kiku an immense sense of relief.

Kiku nervously replied. "Well, then…I guess it's appropriate." He hoped that his friend would understand what he was trying to say.

Heracles laughed briefly, then pulled the Asian close.

"I guess it is."

Then he kissed Kiku, more with more force and passion than was in their previous kiss. Heracles' arms once again wrapped around the smaller man's waist, while Kiku wrapped his arms around the Greek's neck, lacing his hands in the other man's hair.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart. Heracles kept one arm around Kiku's waist and brought out an umbrella with his other hand, holding it above both of their heads.

"Heracles-san?"

"Mmm-hm?"

"In my culture, sharing an umbrella is considered very romantic."

Heracles lightly kissed Kiku's forehead; both smiled contentedly as they walked back towards to the meeting place.

"I guess it's very appropriate then."

"Yes." Kiku's smile mirrored Heracles', yet still only showed a small part of the happiness that both were feeling. "I think it definitely is."


End file.
